Serra's Mother
is a recurring character that appears in the CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon television series. She is the mother of Serra, whom was taken from her after she was revealed to be a Norma. She also developed a hatred towards Angelise Ikaruga Misurugi for allowing her daughter to be taken from her. Personality & Character It seems that she was aware that her daughter was a Norma, but did not care and greatly loved her. This made her one of those very few Mana users who held little prejudice towards Normas. When the authorities took Serra from her she fought back, forcing the officers to hold her down. When Angelise proposed that she should just simply have a new child, she became enraged to the point that she threw a baby bottle at her, showing that Serra was irreplaceable to her. After Serra was taken from her she was left mentally unstable, as seen when she tore apart her house in sorrow and anger. She developed a hatred towards Angelise, not because she was a Norma, but for her actions while the authorities took Serra from her. She threw a baby bottle at her when she told her that she cannot raise Serra because she is a Norma and therefore not "human" and that she should just simply have a new child. When it was revealed that Angelise was a Norma herself, she was overjoyed upon seeing her get taken away by the authorities while grieving over the death of her mother, believing that she got what she deserved. During Ange's "Trial" she took joy in seeing her get whipped by Sylvia and Julio sentencing her to death. It's unknown what happened to Serra's Mother after Embryo was defeated. She could have died, but giving her fighting nature she could have survived. Skills and Abilities She has the ability to use the Light of Mana. History She was sad and disbelieved the truth that her daughter is a Norma. After truth combined with being told by the First Princess Angelise Ikaruga Misurugi that Norma aren't human, but "things" was the last straw for her. During the parade for Angelise's Baptism Ritual ceremony, she was seen distraught. Although after the truth of Angelise being a Norma came to light, she thought that Angelise deserved what she got. She was present during Ange's "Trial" and visibly enjoyed it when she was whipped by her younger sister, Sylvia and when her older brother, Julio sentences her to death by hanging. Quotes "Serves you right!" - Serra's mother saying this after the news of Angelise was revealed. Gallery Trivia * She is one of the very few users to hold little prejudice towards Normas as seen in her actions to defend her daughter. * She shares common traits with Hilda's Mother: ** Both had daughters who were Normas but didn't care at all as they loved them the same. ** Both fought to protect their daughters and wanted to raise them despite being Normas. ** Unlike Hilda's Mother: *** Serra's mother refused to have another child, much less replace her. *** Its most likely if she came across her again she'd be filled with joy, unlike Hilda's mother. * Unlike most people of the Empire of Misurugi, her hate for Ange wasn't because she was a Norma, but because she allowed her daughter to be taken. References Category:CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon Characters Category:Empire of Misurugi Category:Female Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Antagonist